The Possessed Sweater
by Corrupt Prodigy
Summary: It's Christmas with Schwarz and the guys are exchanging gifts. Everything seems normal, but something is torturing Nagi. What is it and why is it torturing him? Read and find out! (Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

The Possessed Sweater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz or any sweater company. Don't sue me.. it's almost Christmas!  
  
Author: Yup, possessed sweater.. blame my sickness for this ficcie. Ah, well here's chapter one of.. the Possessed Sweater!  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Wow.. yeah it's nice Crawford.. thanks." Nagi said as he re-folded and re- packaged the sweater Crawford had gotten him for Christmas. It was really, very ugly. It was a pale, olive green with a picture of a stoned and/or drunken reindeer on the front.  
  
"Glad you like it." Crawford mumbled over the newspaper he was reading. It was the traditional Christmas for Schwarz. No celebration, no decorations, just a simple gift exchange between the four of them. Crawford had gotten Nagi something, Schuldig to Crawford, Nagi to Farfarello, and Farfarello to Schuldig.  
  
"Aaaa.." Farfarello was sitting in the corner examining and testing his new knife set from Nagi. Schuldig was just unwrapping what he got from Farfarello, and Schuldig had gotten Bradley.. a tie with a naked woman on it.  
  
"What'd I get.. What'd I get?!" Schuldig was practically screaming as he ripped open the box. "AGH!!!!! FARFARELLO, I TOLD YOU *NOT* TO GET ME A RABID MUTILATED MOLE!" Schuldig crowed as he dropped the box and a little rabid, mutilated mole rolled out.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nagi was clutching his sides laughing so hard. At least Farfarello got Schuldig a great gift.  
  
"I don't care what you said, rabid mutilated moles hurt God!" Farfarello chimed while slicing his arm open and watching his blood trickle out.  
  
Schuldig growled and stormed up to his room cursing in German.  
  
Crawford just sighed and sipped his coffee. "Farfarello, stop trying to bleed and clean up that mole!" Fortunately, Farfarello was too engulfed in watching his arm bleed he couldn't hear Crawford bitching at him.  
  
"I'm just going to go to my room.." Nagi said getting up and starting out.  
  
"Don't forget your sweater." Crawford looked over his newspaper and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
".. Yeah I wasn't going to.." Nagi mumbled grabbing the box and stalking up to his bedroom. Why the hell had Crawford gotten him that utterly hideous sweater?! Did he actually expect him to wear it?! I mean, who in the right mind would? So Nagi placed the sweater with all the rest of his "lost" clothing.. the back of his closet.  
  
Nagi sighed and decided to go online and maybe annoy some people in chat rooms or something. He walked to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer. While he was waiting for everything to start up, he heard a thud in his closet.  
  
"Hmmm..? What was that?" Nagi looked at his closet. Maybe something just fell.. oh well it didn't matter. He went back to his computer, but it still hadn't finished loading. Then again something thudded in the closet.  
  
"Ok.. is this some kind of joke Schuldig? I mean, I only laughed at the mole because it was funny.." Nagi stood up and looked at the closet. Some kind of green light was showing through the door and a weird odor of mold was drifting from it.  
  
"Ewww.. ok that is just nasty Schuldig! I wasn't that rude!" Nagi walked over to the closet and opened the door.. everything was in usual place. Nothing major had moved, there was no green light or smell, and no Schuldig. Nagi blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Nani? Was I imagining it? No.. how could I imagine a scent?" He was very confused. But then he noticed *something* was missing in the back of his closet. The horrid green sweater from Crawford. "I know I put it right there!" Nagi searched his closet. There was no sign of the sweater. "Where did it go? It's not like it could have gotten up and walked away.."  
  
Nagi noticed another green light reflecting off the walls around his closet. Also there was that pungent stench of mold again. Slowly he turned around to see what was causing this.  
  
********************************************  
  
Author: There's the first chapter! Please go review and tell me how you liked it. But if you can't say nothing nice, don't saying nothing at all. ^..^ Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Possessed Sweater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz or any sweater company. Don't sue me.. it's Christmas!  
  
Author: Okie, I'm going to try to finish this ficcie in one chapter. I'm not making any promises though cause I have a lot to do. I'm just here to present the second chapter of.. The Possessed Sweater!  
  
**********************************************  
  
There right behind him was the same sweater Crawford had given him for Christmas levitating and glowing. Now, being an assassin, Nagi had seen many things in his life.. but seeing a floating, glowing sweater takes the cake.  
  
"AGH!!!!!!! Why the hell is the sweater doing that?!" he seemingly asked no one. Nagi began backing away in shock.  
  
"Don't be scared, little boy. I just need your help." The reindeer on the sweater began speaking. Okay, now a TALKING stoned/drunken reindeer on a levitating and glowing sweater was VERY creepy. Nagi blinked and screamed. He stood there just screaming for about five minutes until Crawford busted in the door.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Crawford yelled staring at Nagi. Nagi stopped screaming and looked to where the sweater is.. or atleast was. The spot it had been in was now levitating-sweater-less. Nagi blinked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Th-The sweater.. it was right there a minute ago.. I swear the sweater was right there floating in the air and talking to me!" Nagi walked over to where it was and started searching around.  
  
"Sweaters do NOT float or talk Naoe! You must be pretty damn tired to see that! Now get to bed." A vein popped on Crawford's forehead as he slammed the door and stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Maybe he's right.. I'm just tired." Nagi mumbled and stripped into his boxers. After turning off his computer, he got into his bed and closed his eyes. As soon as he got a full night's rest he'd be better.. yeah then he wouldn't see talking sweaters.  
  
For some reason tonight Nagi's bed was very uncomfortable. He tossed and turned trying his hardest to get in a good position, but nothing seemed right. He had just about had it with being uncomfortable, when a familiar smell wafted to his nose.. the smell of fresh mold. Nagi froze in place. The sweater had returned.. and from the direction of stench.. it was under his bed.  
  
"AAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Nagi screamed and jumped up and out of his bed. He stared into the green light under his blankets. A sleeve flopped out.. then another. They began to pull and soon the whole sweater crawled out.  
  
Nagi gasp, took a big breath, and was about to scream when the sweater jumped up and wrapped around his mouth. The poor teen squealed and screeched under the itchy material of the sweater.  
  
"Shut up, boy! Shut up and I'll let you go!" the reindeer hissed in his ear. Nagi squealed again and then quieted down. "Can I trust you to be quiet?" the sweater asked. Nagi sighed and nodded. Slowly the sweater unwrapped and floated above his bed.  
  
"Blah.. you have the worst taste.." Nagi spat in his waste can. "What do you want?" he looked back at the sweater.  
  
"Well, you see.. I need a body for awhile." The reindeer smiled evilly. "So I've decided to borrow yours." It cackled.  
  
"Nani?!" Nagi yelled. "AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" Nagi closed his eyes and screamed.  
  
Crawford busted in the door again. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!" he shouted seething with rage. Nagi stopped screaming and ran to Crawford.  
  
"The sweater! It's the sweater! It came back!!! It was going to take my body!" Nagi blurted out.  
  
Bradley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nagi.. sweaters do not float."  
  
"But this one does!!!" Nagi yelled. "See for yourse-" Nagi cut himself off turning around and seeing that the sweater wasn't there again. "But it was.. I swear it was there! It was talking again!" Nagi ran to his bed and looked under it searching. He was very confused at this point.  
  
"Nagi.. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." Crawford mumbled grabbing Nagi's arm and dragging him into the hall. They walked down to the basement and past Farfarello's cell.. to his spare cell. The Oracle opened the door and threw Nagi in. Then he slammed the door shut and latched it. "Good night, Naoe!" he closed the hatch and walked back upstairs.  
  
"N-nani?! Wait!!! Crawford!!!!!" Prodigy ran to the cell door and started banging on it. "CRAWFORD!!!!!!" he screamed and fell backwards. This cell had a special ward on it.. disabling telekinetic powers.  
  
Nagi curled into a ball. He was going insane. Sweaters do NOT float.. or talk. He was going to turn into Farfarello.. being celled all day unless a mission or occasion arose. Nagi pulled his knees to his chin and rested his head. Maybe he'd get some sleep in here.. it was pretty quiet. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light uneasy sleep.  
  
"Naaaaaaagi.. oh boy.. I need your help.." a voice hissed. Nagi shot instantly awake and searched the room.  
  
"W-where are you?! Stay away from me!" he yelled into the darkness. "STAY AWAY!!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!" Nagi screamed and began rocking back and forth. "STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nagi! Oi, Nagi get up! Time to open up gifts!" a familiar German accent cooed from downstairs. Nagi opened his eyes.. he was in his room. He jumped off his bed and ran to his computer. The clock said it was 7:00 am, December 25.  
  
"It.. it was all a dream! It didn't happen! WOO! There is no sweater!" Nagi shouted and ran downstairs.. still in his zebra stripped-boxers. Crawford, Schuldig, and Farfarello were in the living room starting to open gifts.  
  
"Nice boxers Nagi!" Schuldig laughed and threw Nagi a box. "It's for you from Crawford."  
  
Nagi sat down on the couch and started to unwrap his gift. When he opened the lid of the box, there was the pale olive green sweater with a stoned/drunken reindeer smiling evilly back at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Author: Woo! The end! I finished it in one chapter and I got it done before Christmas was over! ~claps~ Good for me! Now please, PLEASE go review for this! I don't care if you flame! I just would really appreciate a review, because I like them. ^..^ Oh, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks! 


End file.
